


Tension

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Rimming, Second War with Voldemort, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Fred and George decide to help Sirius





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Dream Wia Dream
> 
> · Title: Tension
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Twins/Sirius
> 
> · Prompt: Christmas Crackers
> 
> · Rating: RT

"He's wanking again," Fred looked over his shoulder at George. 

 

"Really? That's the fourth time today—randy dog!"

 

Fred grinned and pulled George closer, sliding his hand over his brother's arse, and grinding his erection into George's hip. 

 

"I think we should offer to help him."

 

"A show?"  

 

Fred nodded as George bent his head to kiss him, their tongues dueled, and he felt George's rapidly hardening cock against his stomach. 

 

"You're up for it then?" 

 

Fred was stunned when a loud crack resounded through the room and with a growl he Disapparated behind George. 

 

When he arrived in Sirius' bedroom he found George pressed against the wall, Sirius' wand was drawn, and Fred chuckled. 

 

"We're just here to help, Mate."

 

George nodded and Sirius lowered his wand but kept his body pressed against George's. His hips were rocking and George was biting his lip.  It was sexy as hell and Fred couldn't contain himself.  He moved behind Sirius' and kissed George over Sirius' shoulder.  He could feel Sirius' eyes on them and when they parted Sirius immediately claimed his lips. 

 

"You too look bloody brilliant," George moaned as Fred rocked Sirius into him. "I bet you'd look even better on your knees Sirius."

 

Sirius broke their kiss and Fred groaned in annoyance.  He wanted more of Sirius…his taste, the roughness of his tongue, and he glared at George. 

 

"Boys," Sirius grinned. "I've got an idea…I think you'll like it."

 

With a wave of his wand he banished all three sets of clothes, he'd placed a cock ring on himself, and  he dropped to his knees in front of George. 

"You know," Sirius grinned as he lapped the head of George's cock. "They don't call me Padfoot for nothing…Fred…you prep me…"

 

Fred dropped to his knees and positioned himself behind Sirius.  He watched George's cock sliding in and out of Sirius' mouth, he saw the way Sirius lapped at the tip, and he groaned as he trailed his tongue down Sirius' spine.  He went to work quickly, parting Sirius' cheeks, and running his tongue around the puckered hole hidden there. 

 

The room was filled with the sound of moaning, the sound of wet slurps coming from Sirius as he continued to work George's cock, and when Sirius slid his hand back to Fred's cock Fred nearly screamed. 

 

He stroked Sirius as he loosened his tight hole with his tongue.  Sirius's cock was hard and weeping when he pulled back and George slammed his hands against the wall as he came hard into Sirius' mouth.  

 

Sirius turned his head motioning that Fred should stop and then claimed Fred's lips.  Fred's cock twitched when he realized that he could taste George on Sirius' tongue and with a whimper he threaded his hands through Sirius' hair. 

 

The broke after a moment, gasping for breath, and Sirius said two words. 

 

"Fuck me."

 

That broke the last thread of control Fred had.  He forced Sirius on the floor and as George descended on Sirius' cock, Fred drove deep inside his tight hole. 

 

Sirius was moaning, forcing George's head down his shaft, and Fred began slamming in and out of him.     The grunts and moans were something that would fill Fred's dreams for months to come and when George drew back so Fred could see Sirius shoot into his mouth. 

 

Fred came hard and fast when George claimed his lips and let him taste Sirius.  They exchanged long kisses as Fred spilled inside Sirius.  He collapsed once he was spent and the three of them lay on the floor gasping. 

 

"Next time," Sirius panted and summoned a pack of fags. "We invite Remus."

 

Fred groaned and felt his cock twitch.  The Christmas Crackers in the pocket of his trousers went off sending streamers through the room. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sirius quipped.

 


End file.
